Moss Beach redo
by daisyduke80
Summary: Ghost Hunters. Based on Season 4 Episode 11. What if Grant was hurt worse? Jason and Grant non slash. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Jason lifted Grant up so he could see inside the ceiling tile. They were investigating Moss Beach and so far all they found was gimmicks causing all the activity they were told about. Grant lifted the tile and looked in.

"Its another speaker dude." Grant informed.

Jason shifted his weight so Grant could get down, but as Grant went to get down everything happened so fast. His foot rolled and he came crashing down his head hitting the wall as he let out a yell of pain. Jason cursed and knelt next to Grant.

"You alright?" he asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Grant didn't respond.

"G? Can you hear me?" Jason asked as he gently rolled Grant on to his back.

Grant's eyes were closed and he didn't give any kind of response that he heard Jason. Jason took his flashlight and shined it on to Grant's face. Jason didn't see any blood thankfully, but it still worried him that Grant was unconscious. Checking his friend's pulse, he found it strong and steady. He picked up his walkie and called Steve.

"Steve this is Jason do you hear me?" he asked.

"Yeah Jason what do you need?" Steve responded.

"Listen we have a situation, Grant fell and he's not responding. Call an ambulance and get the lights back on. Then get back up here to the hallway by the bathrooms and hurry!" Jason ordered.

"Got it Jay," Steve stated.

Jason put the walkie down and turned back to Grant.

"Grant? Come on buddy open your eyes," Jason encouraged tapping his friend's cheeks lightly.

The camera men were beside him using their lights to illuminate Grant's face. Jason was annoyed. He knew they were just trying to get footage.

"Can't you guys turn those off? Don't you see this isn't the time for that?" Jason snapped.

The camera men lowered their cameras.

"Sorry man. Were just trying to do our jobs," one of them stated.

Jason grumbled and turned back to Grant.

"Come on G wake up. Come on your scaring me man," Jason whispered shaking Grant's shoulders.

Grant's head lolled to the side as Jason tried to rouse lights came back on and blinded Jason for a moment. When he could see again he saw Steve kneeling next to him.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. He hit his pretty hard. Where is Tango?" Jason asked.

"He is outside waiting for the ambulance. They said they would be here in 5 minutes," Steve answered.

Grant started moaning and shifting around and Jason turned back to him.

"Steve get the camera guys out of here," Jason ordered noticing some of them picking their cameras up again.

Steve got up and started backing the camera guys out of the hallway. Telling them to give Grant a chance to catch his breath and let the paramedics take care of him.

Jason leaned into Grant's line of vision.

"Grant? You back with me man?" Jason asked pushing Grant's bangs out of his face.

Grant's eyes slowly opened.

"Jason?" Grant asked.

"Yeah I'm right here G. How are you feeling?" Jason questioned.

"Dizzy...my ankle hurts too." Grant mumbled starting to sit up.

"Don't move G, an ambulance is on its way. Just relax." Jason stated gently pushing Grant back on to the floor.

"Don't need...ambulance," Grant gasped as he laid back down his eyes falling shut again.  
"Try to stay awake Grant," Jason pleaded.  
Soon Tango lead the paramedics in. Jason allowed Tango to pull him out of the way as he watched the paramedics start working on his friend.

"What happened?" one asked.

"He fell. He hit his head and he said his ankle hurts. He did land on it funny when he fell," Jason explained.

One of the medics put an oxygen mask over Grant's nose and mouth while the other one checked his pupils.

"Is he allergic to any medication?" the other asked.

"No," Jason answered.

"Does he have any medical problems?"

"No,"

The paramedics moved Grant on to a stretcher and secured him to it. They started taking the stretcher out to the ambulance with Jason, Steve and Tango following.

"Go with him Jason. We will pack everything up and meet you at the hospital," Steve insisted.

Jason nodded and climbed in with Grant. The doors closed and the ambulance took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Tango entered the waiting room and saw Jason sitting in one of the plastic chairs against the wall. They walked over to him.

"Any news?" Steve asked.

"No. I've been in here for an hour and they haven't told me anything. When we got here they just took Grant to the back and sent me here. I'm getting worried," Jason explained.

Tango sat down next to Jason.

"I'm sure Grant's going to be fine, I mean its Grant were talking about here. He always bounces right back," Tango encouraged.

"Yeah remember that time he got scratched on his back? He got right back up and he was fine," Steve added.

Jason just nodded listening to his friends trying to cheer him up. He knew Grant would be okay, but he was still worried. Grant was like a little brother to him. He hated seeing him get hurt and not being able to do anything. They all sat there for another 20 minutes before a doctor finally came out.

"For Grant Wilson?" he asked.

They all stood up and approached the doctor.

"I'm Jason Hawes, is Grant okay?" he asked.

"What is your relationship to the patient?" the doctor asked.

"I'm his best friend. We are a paranormal group and when were on the road I am his emergency contact. Now how is he?" Jason pressed.

"I'm Dr. Summers and I treated your friend. I must say he is lucky. The paramedics tell me that you said he fell?" Dr. Summers asked.

"Yes we were investigating a location and I lifted him up to inspect something. His foot landed wrong and he fell to the floor. He hit his head on the wall," Jason explained.

"I see. Well Mr. Wilson did sprain his left ankle. Not too bad but he will be limping for about a week or so. He does have a mild concussion and that is what we are concerned with. He hasn't woken up yet and the longer he is out, the better the chance is he could slip into a coma," Dr. Summers explained.

Jason felt the color drain from his face and his breath catch in his throat. He felt Steve wrap an arm around his shoulders and was thankful for it because he felt as though he might fall over.

"Can…can I see him?" Jason asked when he got his breath back.

"Yes. If you will please follow me," Dr. Summers stated.

"Go tell Grant that were here for him," Steve encouraged.

Jason nodded and followed the doctor down the hall.

"Now please remember that there is a very good chance he will wake up and not slip into a coma. He is a strong and healthy young man so I have the up most faith that he will make a full recovery," Dr. Summers explained.

They stopped in front of Grant's door.

"When your in there, try to talk to him. We find that patients respond better when their family and friends talk to them as if they are awake. Press the call button if you need anything," Dr. Summers informed.

Jason nodded and watched as the doctor walked off to tend to his other patients. Jason took a deep breath and pushed open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason stepped inside of the room. It was dimly lit, the only light coming from the light over the bed. A window looked over the parking lot, a rolling table sat in one corner and a chair sat next to the bed. Looking on to the bed, Jason took in the sight of Grant laying on the bed. He looked so young and frail. An IV was in his left hand and a pulse ox was clipped on to his index finger. His eyes were closed and his head leaned slightly to the left. The bed was elevated a bit so it looked like Grant was in a recliner. Jason stood there for a minute taking in the sight of his best friend before finally moving over and sitting in the chair on Grant's right side. He sat there for a few minutes watching Grant breathe.

"Hey Grant. It's Jason, Steve and Tango are out in the waiting room. They're really worried about you," Jason stated.

Silence filled the room again as if he expected Grant to respond. He remembered what the doctor said about treating him as if he was awake, but how was he supposed to do that when he knew Grant couldn't respond to any of his questions?

"I really wish you were awake Grant. It feels weird having the conversation being one sided," Jason mumbled.

His only response was silence. Jason leaned back into his seat and let out a sigh. What if Grant didn't wake up? What if he slipped into a coma and never came out of it? What would Jason do with out him? Jason bit back the tears he felt coming to his eyes. He leaned forward and grasped Grant's hand in both of his.

"You got to wake up G. You just have to. I need you, your wife needs you, your kids need you, we all need you. T.A.P.S wouldn't be the same without you." Jason sighed.

Silence.

"God I swear I'm going to kill that guy back at the Disterlly. He knew the place was filled with tricks and he still called us in. Now your hurt and he probably won't even care." Jason fumed.

Jason sat there and watched Grant's chest rise and fall.

"Really though its my fault you're here. I was the one that lifted you up. I should have made sure you didn't fall I should have caught you. I'm so sorry Grant," Jason whispered.

Silence. The tears came back to Jason's eyes.

"Please just wake up G. Please come back to me. Please just open your eyes," Jason pleaded.

Silence. Jason was about to give up and leave when he felt a twitch in his hand. He looked up and saw Grant's eyes fluttering.

"That's it Grant, open your eyes. Come on G you can do it," Jason encouraged gripping his hand tighter.

Grant turned his face to Jason's voice and his eyes slowly opened.

"Jason?" he asked hoarsely.

"Hey I'm right here man. I'm right here," Jason whispered cupping Grant's face in one hand and rubbing his thumb over Grant's cheek bone.

"Where am I? What happened?" Grant asked.

"Your in the hospital. You fell and hit your head remember?" Jason asked.

"Not really," Grant answered weakly, "where's Steve and Tango?"

"They're in the waiting room. Let me get a doctor," Jason stated.

He pressed the call button and told the nurse that Grant was awake and he needed Dr. Summers. A few minutes later, Dr. Summers walked in. Jason continued to grasp Grant's hand.

"Mr. Wilson I'm Dr. Summers I'm going to run few tests to see how affected you are by the concussion you have," Dr. Summers explained.

Jason watched as he checked Grant's vital signs and had him follow a light with his eyes only.

"Ok now a few questions to test your memory," Dr. Summers stated.

"What year is it?"

"2008"

"What month?"

"June"

"What is your friend's name?"

"Jason"

"What state are you in?"

"California"

"Ok, I am pleased and I think you are going to make a full recovery," Dr. Summers smiled.

"He doesn't remember what happened though," Jason pointed out.

"It is normal for short term memory loss. He might not remember now, but it might come back to him later. Please let me know if you need anything else," Dr. Summers explained.

The doctor left and the two friends were alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason went back to the waiting room and got Steve and Tango. They walked in and Steve smiled when he saw Grant was sitting up in bed and awake.

"Hey man. How are you feeling?" he asked as he clasped Grant's hand.

"I'm alright. I'm still a bit tired and have a headache, but I'm okay," Grant responded.

"Its good that your awake man. You really scared us there," Steve stated.

"Yeah I know. Sorry about that," Grant sighed.

"It's not your fault man. It's the people who run the business, they filled it with tricks and tried to pull one over on us," Tango spoke up.

" Yeah I know, but I shouldn't have climbed. Just my luck that I fell," Grant stated.

"Do you still want us to review the evidence since we know the place is full of tricks?" Steve asked Jason.

"Yeah we better just incase. Besides I think it would just add fuel to the fire if we don't. I know the producer is going to be breathing down our necks for me making the camera guys turn off the cameras," Jason stated.

"Don't worry about it Jason. I talked to the guys and asked them to keep the aftermath of Grant's fall out of the show because it was personal. They said it wasn't a problem as long as they had an interview to cover it up and explain what happened," Steve explained.

"Thanks Steve. Still though I think we should go ahead and review the evidence. As much as I know you guys don't want to and I don't want you guys too, I think it would be best so they don't try to say we didn't do a full investigation," Jason stated.

"Okay whatever you want Jason we'll do it," Steve responded.

"Thanks you guys," Jason smiled.

Grant yawned loudly reminding them all he was still in the room.

"Ok you guys. Why don't you head back to the hotel and get some rest and Grant can get some rest too," Jason stated.

"What about you?" Tango asked.

"I'm going to stick around here a little longer," Jason answered.

Steve and Tango nodded. They both said their goodbyes to Grant and left. Once they left, Jason sat back down in the chair beside Grant's bed.

"Jason you should go back to the hotel and sleep. You look awful," Grant stated.

"Look who's talking? Really Grant I'm fine. I just want to stay here and keep an eye on you," Jason sighed.

"Jay I'm fine and there is plenty of nurses to keep an eye on me through the night," Grant reasoned, "go get some rest."

"G it's my fault your in here and I want to stay and make sure your okay," Jason stated.

"How is it your fault?" Grant asked.

Jason looked to the floor and said nothing.

"Jason how is this your fault?" Grant asked again.

"Because I was the one who was holding you up. I should have made sure you didn't fall and I should have caught you. If I would have caught you, you wouldn't be in here right now," Jason explained.

A silence filled the room and Jason kept looking at the floor.

"Jason look at me," Grant spoke up.

Jason kept his eyes down.

"Look at me Jay," Grant ordered.

Jason looked up and looked Grant in the eye.

"None of this is your fault. You didn't know I was going to fall and I know you would have caught me if you could have. But I'm still here okay? I'm still alive and I'm still breathing so please lets just forget about it and get some rest," Grant insisted.

Jason smiled and nodded.

"Get some rest man. I'll stay here until you fall asleep," Jason stated grasping Grant's hand.

Grant smiled and closed his eyes, his breathing evening out as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Jason watched and smiled when his friend was finally relaxed. He sat there for the rest of the night, falling asleep in the chair by the bed.


End file.
